Devil's Attorney
by NightKnight123
Summary: Emilia's love life was in shambles. But a chance meeting and a great night out can change everything. Right? This is an AU where Emi is a detective/cop and Maou is in another line of work (it's better when you find out in the story). I got this idea from Brooklyn Nine-Nine so it may seem similar. It is from Emilia's perspective. One-Shot


**I felt like there was a lack in Maouemi fics, so here it is. This is my first fic so I hope it is alright!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Devil is a Part-timer series or its characters. I also don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine and their script AND the Devil's Attorney game.**

 **-/-**

Today was a stressful day. The precinct was crazy and next week I have to go court to ensure one of the witnesses on the stand is able to deliver the correct information. Right now, I needed a drink to relax. Rika, one of my best friends and a cop just like me, suggested we go to a bar.

Once we got there we ordered our drinks and I decided to ask Rika about one of the cases we are working on.

"You nervous about the trial next week?" I ask Rika.

Rika looks at me quizzically and asks, "The jewellery store break in? I think it's an open and close case."

"Yeah that's overstated" I nod while receiving my drink. "But I'm definitely going to die alone and work is all I have".

"So dating isn't going well". Rika says softly.

"Whaaaaaaaat, no. Its awesome". I say dejectedly. I take a swig of beer. I was on the verge of giving up.

Rika was always the person I told about these stuff. She would always have something comforting to say.

"Alright, so what happened with that guy?" She presses on.

"He was so closed off. But all the dates I've been on lately have been lame." I respond placing my elbow on the bar and my head in my hand. I look up to Rika with a sad face.

"Maybe I can help! What do you talk about on dates?" She looked at me with a renounced sparkle in her eye.

"Well the usual pleasantries then work I guess. They must not like the stories I tell them or something". I mumble the last part. I drink again kind of hoping I'd catch a break.

"So ever thought of not talking about work?" She asks like it's the easiest thing to do.

"But work is my life!" That sounded sad coming out of your mouth. "I get your point". I sigh.

"Well cheer up cause look at that cutie over there". Rika wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I look over to where she is gesturing. I see a guy about my age, dark hair and bright eyes. Gosh he was cute.

"Urgh, you never fail me Rika" I laugh. "He is quite the looker".

"Right his blond hair looks so soft…" She responds dreamily.

Confused, I look over again and see a blond next to the dark haired one. Oh.

"Oh Rika, I was talking about his friend."

"Hmm Emilia, I didn't know you had it in you." We laugh. "Okay, here is the plan. We're going over there and talking to them instead of staring".

"Oh my God Rika please don't." I plead.

Too late. She was full with resolve. She stands and turns to me.

"Go talk to him and don't talk about work, okay?"

I swallow and take a deep breath. "Yes mam."

Walking over to where they were seated was terrifying. The last time I broke a sweat, there was gunfire-involved.

So I spoke to him. He introduced himself as Sadao Maou and I kid you not, but his smile could make flowers grow. Anyways we got to talking and found a common interest in spicy wings. Weird I know, but I avoided the work topic and was proud of myself.

"I've heard this restaurant has one of the spiciest wings. Would you like to go sometime?" Maou asked. Smooth as hell.

"Yeah, I'm up for the challenge" I smiled. I was kind of excited.

We exchanged phone numbers before he had to leave. I couldn't believe that happened. Oh gods. Where is Rika? I look around, only to hear my phone buzz. A text from Rika.

 _"Hey gurl ;) Saw you getting it. Noice. I knew you had it in you. BTW I took a cab home cause I gotta go in early. Soz babe, couldn't bring myself to interrupt you 3"_

Seriously Rika texts like teenager. With that I took my leave with a giddy feeling in my tummy.  
-/-

A few days later...

"Oh man, these look spicyyy. We may die tonight." I say in a semi-serious tone.

"I actually heard about a guy that died while eating hot wings". Maou replies.

"Really?" I ask curiously.

"Nah I'm just messing with you". He beams at me and I can help but do so as well.

"I always thought I'd die more heroically, Oh well". I joke.

"Oh man, you ready?" He asks.

"Yep". I steel my resolve.

We take a bite at the same time.

…

"Wow that's nothing". I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, amateur stuff" He replies.

"I can't believe this had 3 peppers next to it on the menu. OHHH" The hotness finally kicked in.

Judging by the face he made he was feeling it too.

"OMG DRINK THE RANCH!" He exclaimed.

.

After we had cooled down we talked more and found another mutual love of arcade games.

"I bet I can beat your ass at any game". I challenge.

He quirks an eyebrow at me "Is that a challenge Justina?".

"You sound scared Sadao" I smirk. He just rolls his eyes and smiles.

I lean forward a bit, cup one can next to my mouth and whisper: "Chickennnn".

...

And that's how we ended up in an arcade. After exchanging cash for tokens we headed off.

"Okay first, Tekken". I state affirmatively. "Always a fave".

"Fineeee you challenge me and still get to choose first."

I stick my tongue out at him- mature I know. He just pokes me in my side and I immediately jump, eyes wide.

"Ohhh your ticklish" He gloats. "I must remember that."

I roll my eyes, "Let's play pretty boy".

We swipe our cards and choose our characters. I win the first round in a perfect (never got hit).

Still looking at the screen I say: "You suck".

"Sorry, I'm just a bit distracted". He says as I beat him again.

"By what?" I say turning to face him on my left. Shit, he is really close.

He tilts his head to the side and says, "You cute face".

You already know I'm turning red as hell. I try to play it off by elbowing him in the side.

"Excuses, Excuses". I scold. "You pick the next game".

"Hehe prepare to be defeated". He digresses as he motions me to follow him.

We end up at the Dance, Dance, Revolution machine.

"Oh no, dancing, my only enemy" I state sarcastically.

"Oh come on you can't be good at everything." He says defeatedly.

"Haha It'll be fun, I'm sure". I try to reassure him.

In the end he ended up beating me-barely however.

"Oh, what? I won? Would you say it louder for the people at the back?" He gloats shamelessly.

"I let you win" Placing my hands on my hips, I say matter-of-factly.

He just hooks his arm through mine and asks what I want to do next. He was kind of shameless with the touching and I was too. Oh my god this is happening.

"How about that pirate looking one?" I say." It looks like a two player shooter".

What I didn't know was that the story was about a couple that goes on a safari. But they get stranded and have to make it out of the forest infested by mutate bugs.

So we did well not dying (much) and it was pretty fun. However the BEST part- and by best I mean WORST- was that at the end of each act it tells you your chemistry with your partner. I've never been so embarrassed. I didn't know it did that!

When it came up they first time it was 90%. I probably looked like a tomato. I know it was how well be shot together but still…

Shortly after we decided to make our way out.

-/-

"Do you live nearby?" He asks as we leave.

"Yeah, it's a short walk". I smile.

"I'll walk you then". He offers.

"Thank you".

And that's how we ended up at my apartment. We made small talk the way here but now I was scared. Did he have as much fun as I did? Do we see each other again?

I reached my apartment door and turned to face him.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a great time." I bit my lip. I briefly glance at his lips.

"Me too".

I look into his eyes and lean forward just a bit. He bends his head down a little to meet me. We close our eyes as we meet for a sweet kiss. I place my hands on his chest and feel his hands on my hips. Gosh, his lips…

We break for a few seconds, eyes still closed and foreheads resting together. I take this opportunity to move one hand up and around the back of his neck (and mentally applauded myself), rising slightly on my toes. His arms encase my waist and I bring my other arm to wrap his neck. We kiss again, this time a little heated. I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip, and I lost my ability to think straight before letting out an embarrassing moan. I feel him smile against my lips, before pulling away slightly.

"Careful, you might wake your neighbours" He chuckles softly.

"They need some more excitement in their lives" I say as I begin to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He quirks an eyebrow questionably at me and says "If you wanted me in your bed so badly all you had to do was ask…"

I freeze. My mouth falls agape and I let my hands fall to my sides. I try to back-track.

"T-T-That's NOT what I ment. I-I just…" He just kisses me on the forehead effectively cutting me off.

"I'm joking". He whispers as he tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Goodnight Emilia".

And with that he walked away. My heart is literally beating so hard. I unlock my door and close it behind me. I then proceed to blush uncontrollably.

At the jewellery store court case the day after, I walk in smiling, probably like an idiot.

/-/-/

"Hey now, someone woke up on the right side of the bed" Was the first thing Rika said when I met her at the courthouse for the jewel 'heist'.

"Well~ I went out with that guy from the bar last night…" I say turning to her biting my lip.

"OMG, Why didn't you text me?!" Rika whisper yelled. "Did you get lucky?, ohhhhh gurl get it".

"Rika husssh" I try to quiet her even though I was feeling giddy myself.

Just then the District attorney comes over to inform us that the normal defence attorney isn't coming. Rika and I had to put in our two cents.

"Why did he get sore high fiving all the criminals he's gotten out of jail?" I ask.

"Or did he get a murderer off that then murdered him to celebrate?" Asked Rika.

We then proceeded to high five before the district attorney gave me possibly the worst news ever.

"The substitute defence lawyer is joining us and his name is Maou Sadao".

And to make matters worse he walks in right then.

I sucked in a breath. "Rika… "

"Oh no Emi, you slept with a defence attorney. You literally slept with the enemy."

"We didn't talk about our jobs, how was I supposed to know?" I tried to explain, "And no we just kissed… but that kiss". I sigh. "Oh gods he is waving at me. I'm going over. TO my death Rika."

I walk over and he rises to meet me.

"Hey" I say. I'm stiff as a board.

"Hi". He says in response.

"You're a defence lawyer then."

"And you are a cop."

"But we are just doing our jobs right?" I force a smile. "Break a leg". I honestly might have meant it if I hadn't met him before. I spin on my heel and walk back to sit next to Rika.

"Are you worried?" Rika asks.

"No, I have an unimpeachable eyewitness who saw everything." I reply slightly distracted by how good he looked in a suit. I then proceeded to have a mental battle with myself, one side admiring him and the other chiding myself for doing so. I try to clear my thoughts as the trial begins.

"And you are sure this is the man you saw leaving the store at the time of the diamond heist?" Asked Maou to my witness.

"Yeah, that's the guy". Answered the witness.

"Now Mr. Walsh, It says here that you have a 2006 conviction. Is that correct?" Maou asks the witness.

"Err yeah." He answers.

"It's okay I knew about that" I whisper to Rika.

However Maou presses on, "Is Sydney Welsh actually your name or is it Bryan Davidson?"

"Oh no, I…" I can't help but gape. I didn't know that.

"As in Bryan Davidson who is facing fraud charges in New Jersey?" Maou continues.

"Yeah". And with that goes my credible witness.

"No further questions your honour" Says Satan himself, looking smug as ever.

I was royally screwed. Even more so when Maou went to take his seat he winked at me. WINKED. The audacity. It should be a crime for someone to look that good on a daily basis.

-/-

The judge gave us a recess, but if we don't get new evidence by tomorrow, the case is a bust. I will wipe off that smugness from his face. I turn to Rika.

"Come on, Rika. Let's go save the day."

Back at the precinct I gather all the good detectives in the report room.

"Alright listen up. I need more evidence on this guy" I point to a picture of the defendant "and we need it quick".

"Look Emi, I would help but we got other work. Why is it so important anyway?" asks Albertio.

"I just don't want to see a bad man walk free!" I exclaim.

"This isn't about the case… Its about this man." Rika pulls out a picture of Maou and pins it on the evidence board. "Emi and him went out last night and even though I'm her best friend se won't tell me the details". She looks pointedly at me and I just ignore her.

"Wow he looks like a model" says Crestia some-what amazed.

"Way to go Emi!" Says Emeralda. Damn where's the faith.

And then Rika burst their bubble by saying: "Aaaand he is a defence attorney…"

The room irrupts in a chorus of 'boos'. It was an understatement that we all hated defence attorneys. After it dies down I remove the picture of Maou and say:

"Okay, okay so our witness is void, we gotta find the break in tool or the gems."

"Well, the house the perp lived in was a brownstone. Those old houses might have dumbwaiters". Says Crestia.

"A perfect hiding spot" I nod my head. "Good thinking Crestia. Alright I'm going to win this case, and we can forget this ever happened…"

So investigating the perpetrators house, we discovered the break-in tools but not the missing gems. Hopefully it would be enough to convict him especially since I would be on the stand tomorrow.

/-/

The next day...

"So detective Justina, you found some new evidence last night". States Maou as confident as ever with his perfect lips. Urgh I'm an idiot. I pull myself together.

"Correction, I found some DAMMING new evidence last night. It was hidden in an old dumbwaiter in the defendant's house. All his burglary tools, including a glass cutter he used to break into the store."

"Yes, but isn't it possible that my client could have used the glass cutter for something other than a robbery?" He asks trying to disapprove my evidence.

"In the same bag as the burglary tools we also found shards of glass." I state.

"And you expect us to believe you found this new evidence yesterday, just as you case was collapsing around you?"

I could punch him for making that accusation. I know he was just doing your job but... So I decide to do the smart thing.

"I certainly hope so, because it's the truth. We had a witness at the time and didn't think we needed more evidence however when our witness was deemed un-credible, we had to look more into the case. This is how we managed to find the robbery tools given a short amount of time".

"No further questions." States Maou.

-/-

"We the jury find the defendant, not guilty."

Oh my God. Son of a-

I look to my left and see the smirk of Sadao- one that was once cute, meant nothing now. Urgh.

I couldn't contain my rage. I stormed out of there. I could hear Rika on my tail.

"Emi, what are you doing?!"

"Storming away? I can't face him. EVER".

"Look Emi. I hate defence attorneys like a rational person but you obviously have feelings for Maou…"

"Yeah, Anger!" I shout. Well as loud as I can without being stared at. Which wasn't very loud.

"I don't know, it just seems to me like you met your match. You said how boring your dates have been, but you have to admit Maou wouldn't be boring". Sometimes Rika can be reasonable and it can throw you off.

"I will admit, he is not boring and we do have fun together and I guess you could say he is passively attractive".

Rika looks at me questionably and like I'm mad at the same time.

"ALRIGHT he's super-hot". I say exasperatedly throwing my hands in the air.

-/-

I walk into the building where he works and am immediately met with the secretary, a cute girl a few years younger than me.

"Hi, my name's Chiho. What can I help you with today?" She says while smiling brightly.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for Sadao Maou". I say slightly nervous. I was going to tell him how I felt.

"Oh, he is busy now, but I can make an appointment…"

I cut her off, "Sorry but I just wanted to talk to him, if possible."

Something in her eyes changed. Maybe it was shock?

"A-A-Are you his g-g-girlfriend?" Okay, I didn't expect that.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Honestly I didn't know what we were. The poor girl. She looked like she was going to explode.

Just then a door opened and a voice came through: "What's going on Chiho…?"

I turn to see him and purse my lips. I clutch my bag a little tighter.

"Mr. Sadao, she doesn't have an appointment-"

"It's alright Chiho". He opens his door a bit more and motions for me to enter.

I walk over with my heart beating out of my chest.

"Emilia, I didn't expect to see you again…" He says quietly. He must have saw my crazy exit. He closes the door.

"Yeah, I was a bit disappointed with the case, that's all". I try to avoid the sore topic.

"So what brings you by?" He says, tilting his head a bit. He wasn't smiling and I vowed that I would see that beautiful smile again.

"Us". I look at him and take a breath. "I really like you. I don't want something like a court case to ruin my chances to be with someone as interesting as you…" I look down at my shoes. My temperature just went up a few degrees and I was finding it hard to breath. A few seconds pass in silence. I really hadn't been prepared for rejection. Oh gods.

"Emilia…" The sound of my name made me look at him. His voice was so soft and I was so scared. I put my heart on the line I wasn't feeling too good.

Preparing a possible exit strategy, probably pulling the fire alarm, he spoke again.

"I'm so happy you said that". There it was- that smile. All the flowers were growing.

Just then he pulled me in for a hug and my hands move around his neck as if on reflex. It was so comforting and natural. His hands around my waist felt right, just like they had felt last night.

"So you… want to see where this goes?" I ask pulling away slightly.

"No work talk and we're good." He says before kissing me on the cheek and letting me go.

"Deal. Besides…" I take his hand, look him dead in the eye and say, "my neighbours need some excitement in their lives anyway…"

The look on his face was priceless.

-/-

 **Aye, I hope you liked it! ^^**

 **Feedback is appreciated :3**


End file.
